Among display devices, some include an active matrix substrate that includes thin film transistors arranged in matrix on a substrate. In recent years, oxide semiconductors having characteristics such as high mobility and low leakage current are used as thin film transistors. The range of the use of oxide semiconductors is extending to, for example, liquid crystal displays that are required to be high-definition, current-driven organic EL displays in which heavy loads are applied on thin film transistors, microelectromechanical system (MEMS) displays that are required to control actions of shutters at a high speed, and the like.
The MEMS display is a display device in which mechanical shutters are used, and for example, a transmission type MEMS display is disclosed in Patent Document 1 indicated below. In this MEMS display, on a first substrate that includes thin film transistors (hereinafter also referred to as “TFTs”), a plurality of shutter portions formed with MEMSs are arrayed in matrix so as to correspond to the pixels, respectively. On a film laminated on a first-substrate-side surface of a second substrate, a plurality of openings are provided that are arrayed in matrix so as to correspond to the pixels, respectively. When the shutter portions move, the openings are opened or closed, which cause light from a backlight unit to be transmitted toward the display surface or to be blocked, respectively.